


13 Stories of Halloween: Ghostbuster (A 'Son of Tron' and 'Soul' crossover)

by ElhiniPrime



Series: 13 Stories of Halloween [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Tron - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Stories of Halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and little Robby are taking the week off for a much-needed vacation...but the ghosts have to stay behind with the newest Night Guard. At first, they were just going to spook him...but there's more to Darius Bradley than meets the eye. Turns out...they're not the only secret at Freddy's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Get Left Behind...Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Stories of Halloween
> 
> Fandom: Tron and Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Story Based In: 'Son of Tron' and 'Soul' ('Child's Play' AU)
> 
> Summary: Jeremy and little Robby are taking the week off for a much-needed vacation...but the ghosts have to stay behind with the newest Night Guard. At first, they were just going to spook him...but there's more to Darius Bradley than meets the eye. Turns out...they're not the only secret at Freddy's!

Chapter 1

We Get Left Behind...Again.

"It'll only be a few days, guys," Jeremy sighed as the six ghosts…seven if you counted Spring…barred his exit.

His adopted son had already left, something about taking his little 'uns to school.

"But you're  _leaving_  us!" Sam whined.

"Jeremy, you know we can't leave this place! Not after the um…the incident," Emily protested.

"Oh, you mean the few days where you turned the rest of us into toddlers?" Matt deadpanned, "Yeah, that was  _fun_ ,"

"It was an accident," Emily grumbled, hugging her thin frame, "I didn't mean to,"

"Guys, c'mon," Mike tried, putting a hand on both spirits' shoulders, "Jeremy's earned some time off,"

Jeremy ran a hand through his grey-streaked blond hair.

"Thank you for understanding, Mike," he muttered.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Jeremy," Mike added, "I am  _not_  happy with you. You're leaving for a week with my son, daughter in law, grandkids and friends to go on a trip to the beach…"

 **"What's…the beach?"**  Spring asked, cocking his head.

Jeremy gave an internal growl as he smacked his forehead into his palm, shaking his head.

"Look, I'll make it up to you guys," he started, "Just…please,  _be nice_  to my replacement. He's coming later today to take a look around. He'll be taking the nights that Robby and I don't and vice versa,"

"No promises," Robby deadpanned, his tail flicking as Jeremy sighed.

"You all are hopeless," he grumbled, "I'll see you guys at the end of the week, ok?"

"You better take pictures!" Amanda yelled.

Jeremy just gave a dismissive wave and walked out the pizzeria doors.

* * *

Hours later, a motorcycle pulled up to the sidewalk while a car pulled into the parking space next to it. The motorcyclist looked at the driver of the car, a man in his mid-seventies, as he closed the door and walked towards the motorcyclist.

"I could have made it on my own," the motorcyclist started, crossing his arms, "You didn't have to come,"

The man narrowed his steel blue gaze as he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on his face.

"And what would your father have done if something happened to you?"

"Spazzed out, like usual," the motorcyclist snorted, taking off the dark black helmet and smoothing down his errant reddish-brown hair…only for it to spring back up in a messy way.

"Forget it," the older man chuckled, "Your hair's going to be like your cousin's…and by extent your father and uncle's,"

"Doesn't mean I can't try," the younger male replied, his eyes unreadable behind their shades, "Besides, Dad's been working all the time…I rarely get to see him. This is just to keep me from going stir crazy,"

"You could always help out your cousin and uncle,"

"And get swarmed?" the boy snorted, "No thank you. I like being alone, unlike my cousin. A job where it's just me? Perfect,"

The older man laughed and put an arm around the boy.

"C'mon, let's get inside," he started, "You'll be late,"

"Whatever you say, Grandpa Alan," the boy chuckled.

* * *

The ghosts all watched as the manager welcomed a tall, slender young man and an equally as tall but not as slender older man. They all three shook hands and then the manager turned towards the younger man.

"So you're Darius Bradley," the manager hummed, "I wasn't picturing you looking like this to be honest,"

The boy, Darius, gave a soft laugh.

"I've been told that a lot," he replied with a slight, crooked grin, "I wasn't expecting this place to look like it does…I thought it burned down?"

"We've…had some misfortune with fire," the manager admitted, making the ghosts snicker a bit.

To their surprise, Darius' head snapped towards the backstage right as the ghosts hid.

"Are there still kids here?" Darius asked.

"No…they've left already," the manager replied, "We close down about an hour before your shift starts, Darius, just to let you get ready,"

"I've heard some rumors about this place," the older man started as Darius sighed.

"Grandpa Alan," he grumbled, "Please, I'd like to keep my job at least a minute before you get me fired,"

"Is it my fault I want you safe?" Alan Bradley replied, "Your father would skin me alive if anything happened to you,"

"He'd be too afraid to," Darius grumbled so softly that neither adult could hear him.

The manager cleared his throat.

"You mean the incidents in 1983 and 1987,"

"The little Chase boy getting bit, the five missing children, that poor Fitzgerald boy…not to mention all the people that disappeared during this shift," Alan deadpanned, "Forgive me for wanting my grandson to be safe,"

"There's no reason to be afraid," the manager replied, "the robots were fixed in the '90s by one of the best guards we've ever had. Mikayla Schmidt did a wonderful job fixing them out. Her son works here now, he's the one responsible for reopening Pirate's Cove and starting up the Golden Days project,"

"See, Grandpa Alan? There's nothing to worry about," Darius told his worried family member, "I'll be  _fine_. I've seen worse, remember?"

Alan looked at the boy. He could still see the jagged scar on the boy's chest, covered by the work uniform, but he remembered vividly the day the boy had gotten it. He hadn't been there…but his youngest son, Richard, didn't speak of it, his middle son, Trevor, didn't give many details and his other grandson, Beck, didn't like to talk about it either. And with how distraught his son Richard had been when Darius was recovering…it was  _not_  a pleasant memory for anyone.

Darius was strong…but they'd nearly lost him once, no one wanted to do that again.

"I'll be fine," Darius repeated, "Ok? Go home to Gram, I'll be fine,"

Alan gave a sigh but nodded, hugging his grandson tightly.

"You call me if anything happens," he ordered, "You hear me?"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," Darius replied, patting his backpack reassuringly, "I'll make sure of it,"

And with that he and the manager walked towards the office while Alan walked back towards the front entrance.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he shuddered, "You're  _too_  much like your father, Darius,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for the longest time. I'd recommend reading 'Son of Tron' for you FNAF readers who don't know what's going on and the 'Soul' Tetrology (as well as 'Child's Play') for you Tron readers who don't know what's going on. If you just want to know who the heck Darius is...he's on my profile somewhere under 'Tron OC's'. We'll get into more of who he is as the story goes on if you want to wait though...this one will be multiple chapters mainly because I want to see multiple nights with the ghosts facing off against Darius.
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


	2. Initiate: Startup Sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while this one might not be as exciting as Mike's first day on the job, we find out something about Darius. Or...at least get a few hints on his background. The ghosts are going to be pulling a 'Five Nights with Charlie' stunt, but will they succeed like they did with Charlie or fail miserably?

Chapter 2

Initiate: Startup Sequence

"You set up the phone call, right?" Sam asked, standing on his tiptoes to look over Matt's shoulder.

"Course I did," Matt nodded, watching as Darius stood sentinel outside the office until the manager left.

The young man then proceeded to put headphones in his ears and walking into the office. Robby gave a chuckle as he brought his head back behind the curtains.

"This is going to be fun," he grinned, "Show Jeremy not to leave us alone again…"

"You guys are being  _mean_ ," Emily chastised, "Just let the poor boy have an easy job,"

 **"What fun is that?"**  Gold snorted only to twitch as Mike shut her down.

"Be _have_ ," she warned, getting a few odd looks from her family, "Don't worry about it, doesn't concern you all,"

"Ok then," Robby started slowly, "So, now what?"

"What we did with Charlie sounds nice," Matt grinned, "As in…scare him as much as we can,"

"I can't do the whole nightmare thing again," Mike reminded him, "It's  _way_  too tiring and you saw how that ended for us,"

"What Matt means is the first time," Amanda told her, "You know…the time you got sick and Charlie took the job for you?"

"The good old days," Mike mumbled, "Before he became a jerk,"

"Exactly,"

Mike gave a sigh, but looked up at her friends.

"Go for it,"

* * *

01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Midnight came and the ghosts all waited for their turn to go. Sam wouldn't leave until the night was almost over, Amanda couldn't leave until he did and both Robby and Matt weren't allowed to move unless two things happened. Matt was the exception if the power went out and Robby could only go if the cameras remained unchecked for a very, very long time. Mike, Emily and Spring, however, were fair game. Emily refused to do anything, Spring was staying with her…and Mike kept the rule that she'd only leave when the poster changed.

Sam's ears twitched as he looked down the hall.

"He hasn't even  _moved_ ," he hissed, "Matt, when's that phone call supposed to start?"

"Soon enough," Matt rumbled, his blue eyes casting a faint glow across the stage, "Don't worry about it, Sam, everything's going to go fine. If anything, I'm jealous that you get to go out,"

"We'll play nice," Sam told him, "Right Mandy?"

Amanda gave a slight nod.

"The camera's on us, don't move," she whispered.

* * *

01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Darius hummed along with his music, bobbing his head as he flipped through the cameras. This job would be easy…but as of right now…it was so  _boring_. He looked at the stage and at the three animatronics staring straight ahead.

"Alright, bots, guess it's just you and me now," he mumbled as he closed his eyes behind his sunglasses…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Darius opened his eyes and took out his headphones, looking around for the phone.

"Where in the Grid are you?" he whispered, searching…only for a loud click to sound off, "Oh…well, guess it wasn't…"

_"Hello, hello?"_

"I take that back," Darius hummed, "Looks like it's a pre-recorded thing,"

" _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact,"_

"Are you Jeremy or Robby?"

_"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Sure thing," Darius muttered, flipping through the cameras.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life,"_

"You sure sound like you enjoyed talking about  _that_ ," the boy rolled his eyes.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred…"_

"Whoa, wait,  _death_!?" Darius laughed, "You're not serious, right?"

"… _A missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced,"_

"You're not gonna report me as missing until  _after_ you bleach the place!?" he asked, "Wow, I feel  _so_  safe now,"

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know,"_

"Maybe…"

 _"But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit_ quirky _at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87,"_

"Wasn't that something dealing with Jeremy?" Darius hummed, "So that rules him out. You must be Robby then,"

"Y _eah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"As in the frontal lobe of the brain? Heh, Jeremy must be fun at parties then…"

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll pr-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh,"_

"Hmm…don't remember reading this in the application,"

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night,"_

Scott hung up and Darius started laughing hard.

"Is this their version of a joke? Wow, nice Halloween prank," Darius snickered, "Alrighty, let's get started,"

* * *

01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Sam crept down the hall around 3 a.m., his heavily furred feet making soft thuds as he walked. There was no reason to go fast, they still had a couple hours…and it made it more fun to torment the guard. The violet spirit grinned as he walked into the supply closet, scaring this guy was going to be fun. They hadn't done anything like this in a  _long_  time.

Darius had to admit, seeing the rabbit move from the stage had unnerved him a bit. But, he'd been through worse. A  _lot_  worse.

The young man's ears picked up on a soft thudding sound, and he flashed the light on the west hall…just to see a violet rabbit standing in the doorway. Darius blinked once, twice, before shutting the door calmly. Seriously? Was that  _it_? He wouldn't even have to watch the cameras if they came to the doors…but he checked the show stage just in case. Only to see the chicken had left.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," he grinned, "Come on then, show me what you got,"

* * *

01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Sam rubbed his nose as he stalked back towards the stage.

"What happened to you?" Robby asked, poking his head out.

"He shut the door on my face," Sam growled, "He didn't even jump!"

"Maybe he's a veteran of some sort," Matt suggested.

"Nah, he's too young," Sam dismissed, "It's…"

He heard Amanda squeal and then watched as the yellow spirit stalked out of the hallway.

"There's something not right with this one," she started, "he's different. Even Jeremy jumps every once and a while when we manage to jump him,"

"We'll figure this out tomorrow," Matt reassured her, "Right now, let's get back to our spots, it's nearly time,"

* * *

01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Darius heard the bells ring and he got up out of his seat, walking towards the exit right as what sounded like child-like screams hit his ears. The boy froze, frowning. That was  _not_  normal for a place like this. Granted, having robotic animals roaming around and trying to get him wasn't normal either, but this was different.

"Don't worry about it," he told himself, "There's worse things than robots. You're just imagining data ghosts were there are none,"

He started walking towards the exit when something struck him in the back and sent him sprawling to the ground, his sunglasses falling off and revealing his fiery reddish-amber eyes.

"Ok," he growled, picking himself up and glaring at the empty room behind him, "If this is your way of trying to scare me off…good try, but Users help you if you do it again,"

And with that, he put his sunglasses back on, picked up his helmet and walked out the door.

* * *

01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

"Mandy, I think you're right," Robby started, "There's something wrong with him…"

"I know," Amanda nodded, "Sam and Matt think I'm being paranoid, but you saw him!"

Robby nodded.

"I don't know what to make of him…" he admitted, "But I'm pretty sure we can take him,"

He turned towards his friend.

"After all, he's only human,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson that they are going to learn and quick: Do not mess with Darius. He seems really calm through all of this, but that's because he's been through worse. Next time, the ghosts up the anty a bit...but will Darius get spooked or something else?
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


	3. We Make a Bad Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in chapters, had some computer troubles and I have a singing competition in the morning...anyway, here we get to meet some of Darius' family and the ghosts find out that they don't want to get on Darius' bad side!

Chapter 3

We Make a Bad Decision

What better way to blow off steam than to kick the crud out of your look-alike cousin? Or at least…that's how Darius' mindset went. The two cousins walked into the arena and started having at it.

"So what if the rumors  _are_  true?" his cousin asked after a little bit of beating each other up.

Darius ducked under his cousin's kick before throwing a punch of his own.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Honestly, I think that some bad stuff happened back in the '80s…both behind and in front of the screen, but the way Grandpa talks it's like the place is haunted, Beck,"

Beck hummed, dodging Darius' punch and flipping the other cousin over onto his back.

"…Ow," Darius groaned.

"Hey, you're making progress," Beck told him, picking up his cousin and putting his hands on his hips as Darius brushed himself off, "You haven't lasted that long against me before,"

"Beginner's luck," Darius hummed, "But I'm serious, something's not right with that place. I have a feeling the guy on the phone isn't telling me everything,"

"Don't worry about it," Beck reassured him, "C'mon, you're a great fighter…you've handled a bunch of trained soldiers before…four glitchy robots shouldn't be too bad. You'll do fine,"

"Thanks Beck," Darius nodded.

"C'mon," Beck started, "Paige's trying to figure out what to do with the twins for dinner…Able's not going to be too much trouble to feed…but the twins are picky,"

Beck suddenly stopped, throwing a sly look at his cousin.

"Oh no, what now?" Darius deadpanned.

"What time does that place open?" Beck grinned, "I bet the twins would  _love_  seeing the bots,"

Darius gave a dead glare in his cousin's direction.

"You are going to be the death of me," he growled, making Beck wince.

"Don't joke about that," his cousin started, "losing you once was bad enough,"

* * *

"Give it back!"

"NO! It's mine!"

"I had it first!"

" _No_! I did!"

Emily raised an eyebrow as the other ghosts messed around with each other, fighting over something that she couldn't see. She looked at Mike, who was sitting on the stage with Gold's misty form grinning beside her.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Emily asked, hopping up on the stage next to the youngest spirit.

"They found the last of Ashe's cookies," Mike explained, "They've been fighting over it for a couple hours now,"

 **"But…"** Gold smirked,  **"We can solve that quickly, can't we, Mike?"**

"Gold…" Mike warned, " _No_ ,"

 **"Oh, c'mon, Mike!"**  Gold whined,  **"Please?"**

 _"No_ ,"

Gold crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

 ** _"_** **Oh _fine,"_**  she grumbled.

Emily blinked, looking up at the taller ghost.

"Are those cookies really worth it?" she asked.

"You don't know Ashe's cooking until you try it," Mike told her before turning back to the scuffling ghosts.

Sam somehow ended up with the cookie and right as his form blurred, Robby grabbed his ear, teleporting him with the other spirit. Sam squealed in pain, smacking at Robby right as the latter swiped the cookie and dashed across the room.

"Victory is…!" he cheered right as a shadow smacked into his back, stealing the cookie and depositing it into Matt's hand.

"Mine!" he grinned, raising it to his mouth only to get shocked and drop the cookie into Amanda's waiting hand.

" _Thank_  you," she beamed, skipping off…only to get the cookie plucked from her hand, "Hey!"

She looked up at a blond, green-eyed man who grinned wickedly and tossed the cookie to another copy of himself…and another and another…

Until the last one twitched and shook his head, the copies bursting into puffs of smoke as he walked over to Emily and handing the cookie to her.

"Aw, thanks Spring!" Emily smiled.

 **"I saw them fighting,"**  Spring shrugged,  **"He thought…thought it'd be fun to mess with them. I just wanted…them to stop,"**

Emily gave her friend a warm smile…and then looked at the envious faces of the other ghosts. She hummed before tossing the cookie into the air and using her strings to slice the cookie into seven sections, each one landing in a ghost's hands.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Mike asked.

"Why didn't  _they_  figure it out themselves?" Emily returned before popping the cookie into her mouth, "Mmmm! Mike, I agree, Ashe's a good cook,"

 **"Where's mine?"**  Gold asked only for Mike to chuckle and break off half of the cookie, handing it to her darker half and smiling as the other ghosts' faces turned baffled as the dessert piece disappeared into thin air as Gold popped the cookie in her mouth.

"What's the matter guys?" Mike grinned, "Cat got your tongues?"

 **"More like bear,"**  Gold snickered…right as the manager's keys jingled in the lock, making all six specters scatter as he opened the door to let the masses in.

"Busy day as usual," Mike hummed as Gold nodded.

 **"Time to get to work!"**  she beamed before blinking out.

 **"Right behind you, Goldie,"**  Spring nodded before he too blinked out, leaving a slightly snoring, mostly transparent, Scott sprawled out in the corner.

"Urge to draw on his face rising…" Robby growled, ears flicking back as he glared at his killer.

"Same," Matt nodded.

"Guys…" Mike warned, "You know he'll  _destroy_  you if you try,"

"Does it look like we care?" Sam asked.

"Just…play nice!" Mike ordered…right as a rousing chorus of cheers sounded off.

The ghosts looked out from their hiding spot and smiled as Spring and Gold performed, Gold singing a jaunty melody while Spring played his guitar next to her. Of the throng of kids surrounding the two bots…none were more excited than a pair of dark-haired, blue-eyed twin girls who nearly climbed the stage to get to the two bots…only to get gently yet firmly sat back down on the ground by none other than Darius Bradley.

Or at least…that's who it looked like. But the man who grabbed the two girls looked slightly different than Darius.

Speaking of the devil…

Amanda gasped and pulled on Mike's sleeve.

"Mike! Look! There's  _two_  of them!" she breathed, pointing at the  _real_  Darius Bradley who had just walked up, shoving his sunglasses higher up on his face.

Compared to the doppelganger, Darius' shoulders seemed to slump a bit more and he seemed a bit more protective of his chest area while the other male held his head high and his shoulder's squared. Yet he too looked wary…as if he sensed the dark history of the pizzeria just like Alan had. One of the other differences was looks. While the two were the same height, had the same coloring and style when it came to hair…the newcomer's eyes were a bright steely-blue color where, according to Robby and Amanda, Darius' were an unusual reddish-amber color. There was also the fact that the newcomer had a deep scar that slashed from the middle of his forehead, down his left eye and cheek all the way to the collar of his shirt. There had to be an interesting story of how he got it…but now was not the time to ask.

"Do you think they're brothers?" Amanda asked, looking up at Mike.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "There's something about them that pegs them that way…but they're not as close as brothers would be just by watching the way they're acting,"

She put a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Let's just get back inside, ok?" she suggested, "We've got some planning to do, right?"

Amanda shot a look back at the two men before slowly nodding.

"…Right,"

* * *

Well…that had been a crazy day.

By the time Darius had gotten back to work, he was bone-tired, irritated and  _so_  not in the mood to be playing games with psycho animatronics. So…he decided he was going to pull out his tablet and watch a movie while doing his job. He'd just gotten past the opening credits when the phone rang.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_

"Yeah, yeah, what is it man?" Darius growled, frustrated that he wasn't going to get to watch his movie until the call was over.

" _Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Hooray for me," Darius grumbled.

_"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Really?" Darius hummed, "Do we need to take more batteries out?"

_"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know..."_

"Hmm, lemme check," Darius sighed, flipping through the cameras and seeing the chicken out in the dining hall, but everyone else was fine, "Well, guess not,"

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough,"_ Scott continued,  _"Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"Wonder what would happen then?" Darius hummed.

_"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views,"_

"Interesting," he yawned, "Anything else?"

"… _And those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors,"_

"Where else would they be," Darius snarked.

" _So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

"Ye of little faith," Darius snorted, "You have  _not_  seen my reaction time,"

_"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course,"_

"No, not at all!" Darius growled, "Can I get back to my movie, please?"

 _"I'm not implying that,"_  Scott added, making Darius roll his eyes and growl angrily, " _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

"Ugh!  _Users_  are you done yet!?"

_"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon,"_

"Finally!" Darius sighed in relief, hitting play on the tablet, "Now…where was I?"

* * *

"He hasn't checked on me…" Robby grumbled, poking his head out from behind the curtains, "I want out!"

"Give it a few more minutes, Robby," Matt told him.

" _Noooo_!" the red spirit growled, "then he'll look at me and I can't do anything! He'll catch me!"

"Robby…." Matt warned as the fox hopped off his own little stage and started sneaking towards the office, "Robby don't!"

"Too late," Mike deadpanned from the shadows as Robby broke into a dead-on sprint.

Sam yelped, jumping backwards as Robby blew past him, making him stumble back into the supply closet. The violet spirit's foot got stuck in a mop-bucket and he slipped onto the floor, a mop flipping up and landing on his head, the fabric strips covering his head and most of his ears as it did.

" _Robby_!" Sam whined, but Robby didn't hear him.

The red spirit dashed towards the office, piercing the metal of the door-frame with his hook and using his momentum to sling himself inside…

_"SCREEEEEE!"_

_BAM!_

Robby yelped, reeling back and holding his nose as Darius calmly lowered his foot, leaving a nice boot imprint on the fox's muzzle.

"You made me miss my favorite part," Darius growled, a low, rumbling snarl weaving through the air as he lowered his sunglasses, revealing the fiery, red-amber gleam of his eyes, "If you want to  _not_  be in pieces…I suggest you leave,"

Robby had heard something like that before…when the old computers' hard drives had been corrupted. They'd made a horrible, rattling snarl that grated against his ears…and that sound was back for  _some_  reason. It wasn't him, that was for sure…

The red spirit slowly backed off, calmly and carefully until he was out of sight…and then made a bee-line for the Cove.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked as Robby shook his head violently.

"I've seen some pretty scary stuff," Robby shuddered, "But  _that_ …no. Absolutely  _not_. I am  _not_  going after him,"

"He's  _human_ , how scary can he be?" Sam asked, teleporting onto the scene…only for the others to laugh, "What?"

"Scarier than you, Easter Bunny," Mike chuckled, picking off the mop and tugging off the bucket with the help of hers and Matt's shadows, "Ok,  _now_  you can try,"

* * *

Darius was nearly finished with his movie when he heard a soft, rasping moaning sound. Curious and annoyed, the young man lowered the tablet…

_"SCRE-!"_

The rabbit stopped mid-shriek as Darius glared at him, that sharp, rumbling snarl starting up in the air again.

"I told your…little fox…buddy," Darius growled and Sam realized that growling sound was coming from the human before him, "And I…am going to tell…you. Leave now…or rabbit…season…starts,"

There was no need to tell Sam twice. He instantly teleported out of the room and back onto the stage right as the bells rang.

Darius calmly gathered his things and started out the door, unknowing of the seven stares he was receiving.

"I don't know  _what_  he is…." Robby whispered, "But I revise my last statement…that man is  _not_  human,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not tick Darius off or bother him when he's watching a movie. He does not care...is he immune to fear? No. He's just been through worse and his gut is telling him that he's fine. Robby and Sam are not going to be bothering him...we'll see who does next chapter...
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


	4. System Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! School's been hectic and I didn't have time to write until now. There are no ghosts in this one. This one focuses more on the Tron aspect of the story. And secrets are revealed here! You Five Nights readers finally get to know the truth behind Darius.

Chapter 4

System Error

Darius tiredly closed the door to his father's and his little home. A happy bark met his ears and the young man gave a smile, taking off his sunglasses and kneeling on the ground as a rather large golden retriever bounded up to him, licking his face happily as his tail lashed back and forth.

"Hey, Titan," he purred, releasing the breath he'd been holding for the past couple hours and letting a soft rumbling sound fill the air.

After all…Users didn't purr or growl continuously. It was a trait that Trevor and Richard had passed on to their sons, but Richard and Darius' was permanent while Trevor and Beck's only came out when they were threatened or content.

Titan, however, didn't care that his owner sounded like a cat at times. The golden dog gave a whine and licked Darius' face even more before letting the man bury his face in the dog's fur.

"I've missed you, buddy," Darius hummed, hugging the gentle creature around the neck, "C'mon, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

Titan barked and stepped back, letting Darius get up and walk towards the kitchen. The dog trotted happily after his owner and waited patiently as Darius poured some food in his pet's bowl. Titan gave a bark of appreciation and dug in, tail wagging happily…

And that was when an arm wrapped around Darius' throat, yanking him back against a strong, lithe body.

"Your Disk or your life," a low, rough voice rasped.

Darius responded immediately with a stomp to his assailant's foot and then an elbow to the stomach before whipping around and grabbing a carving knife…before dropping it to the counter, his determined scowl morphing into a brilliant smile.

"I see your skills haven't dulled," Richard Bradley muttered, rubbing his abdomen where Darius had elbowed him.

"DAD!" Darius beamed, nearly teleporting to his father's side and the two embraced tightly, the younger burying his head in his father's chest while the older stroked his son's hair, "You're home!"

"Mhmm," Richard hummed, holding his son out at arm's length.

"How long are you home for?" Darius asked.

"Not long," Richard sighed, "I told Eddie I needed to see my son…I hear you got a job?"

"Nightshift as a security guard," Darius nodded, "Grandpa Alan wasn't too thrilled on my choice though…but it was the only place hiring,"

"I see," Richard nodded as Titan barked and forced his head underneath Richard's hand, "Ah, there's the old fleabag…"

He knelt down and ruffled the dog's ears.

"How're you doing, Titan?" he asked.

"He misses you," Darius replied, "We both do,"

"I know," Richard nodded, "But, I'm doing what I'm doing so I can provide for you,"

He threw a smirk at the golden retriever.

"And with how much he eats…I'm surprised he hasn't gotten fat,"

"He's  _not_  fat, Dad," Darius protested, "He's just pleasantly plump…besides…I walk him every day past Beck and Paige's…"

"Just so he can terrorize those cats of your cousin's…" Richard deadpanned.

"What can I say? It's fun to see them scatter," Darius grinned, making Richard laugh…

And then Titan suddenly tensed, whining as he butted against Darius' chest. Richard frowned, putting a hand on the dog's head.

"Titan…" he started, "What's…"

That's when Darius' hand shot to his chest and he collapsed to the floor. Richard sprung into action, gently turning his son onto his back and unbuttoning the violet uniform, exposing a ragged, inch-thick and foot long scar on his son's pale chest. The wound was warm and Richard shuddered as he lay his hand on it. The image of red-amber light exploding from his son's chest wouldn't go away…

He immediately pulled out his cell phone and hit a number on speed dial, not even allowing the person on the other side to say 'hello'.

"He's hurt," Richard stated curtly, "His scar's burning…something's not right,"

 _"…Get him to the Arcade, we'll see you there,"_  came Alan's voice from the other end and then he hung up.

Richard carefully picked up his son and held him close as he bolted out the door and set his son gently in the front seat of his car. The older man then started the car and tore out of the driveway towards the inner city.

He put a hand on his son's burning forehead, his worried rumbling deafening in the silence.

"Hold on, Defcon," Richard pleaded, "Don't derezz on me…not again,"

* * *

01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010

* * *

Darius had no idea whatsoever of what was going on when he woke up. Last thing he remembered, he'd been in his home with his father…the next moment he was surrounded by cool blue light with only a few pinpricks of scarlet by his side.

"What…what happened?" the young man asked, blinking rapidly as he tried to sit up.

"No,  _lay down_ ," Richard ordered, gently yet firmly forcing his son back down on the bed.

"Dad…" Darius murmured.

"You are lucky to be alive," a female voice started and Darius turned his head to face a young woman with dark brown hair and a single blonde streak standing to the side, dressed in sable and glowing mint green.

"Paige," Darius blinked, "What are you… _why_ am I on the Grid?"

"You nearly died on us…again," Alan's voice said as the older man walked up, followed by Beck and a man who looked exactly like Richard except for his steely blue eyes and white circuits.

"Your wound wasn't healed all the way," Paige added as Beck stood next to her.

"My fault," Alan apologized, "I was tired when I re-rezzed you after the accident…Jalen had us working hard. I should have waited,"

"Maybe that would have been wise," Richard growled…only to get met with a steely blue glare.

"Considering you were beside yourself with grief," Trevor growled, "We didn't know what you would do if we waited, Rinzler,"

Richard, Rinzler, gave a darker growl and stood up while Alan stood between the twins.

"Tron, that's enough," Alan ordered, making Trevor,  _Tron_ , bow his head in respect while Alan turned to Rinzler, "I'm not going to tolerate that talk from you either, Rinzler. I coded you better than that,"

"Don't you mean  _him_ ," Rinzler spat, glaring at Tron, "The only reason I  _exist_  is because  _he_  got himself corrupted,"

"Say that again…" Tron snarled.

"HEY!" Beck yelled, getting between his father and uncle both, "I think we've got bigger problems… _right_?"

"Dad, stop fighting,  _please_ ," Darius sighed, "I haven't had this much of a headache since Beck and I were still stuck together,"

"And yet we fight less than those two," Beck deadpanned, "Even if you had a nasty habit of coming out and trying to derezz everyone,"

"I don't now, do I?" Darius snarked before looking back at Paige, "Am I free to go now?"

Paige looked over the data again only to nod.

"I can't find anything wrong now…Alan fixed everything this time…you still have your scar, but it shouldn't cause you any problems," she told him, "All I can say is that you need to keep your Disk with you for a while…just as a safeguard,"

"Does that mean I have to stay here?" Darius asked, "Paige, I've got work tonight,"

"You don't have to stay here," Alan reassured his grandson, "Remember how your Disks come out with you all?"

Darius nodded.

"Sam's figured out a way to make sure they function like they do here," Alan explained.

"You mean, it'll sync and I can use it to defend myself?" Darius asked.

"We've tried it and it works," Alan nodded.

"On who?"

"Your father was our guinea pig," Alan replied.

"I got shot while working," Rinzler replied, "I knocked the Prime Minister out of the way, but the assassin nicked me. It wasn't anything serious…but I tried fixing it on my own and I did a pretty good job. Only had a faint scar,"

"It'll just make sure your scar doesn't get infected," Paige reassured Darius, "We'd rather not rush you back here in order to fix you,"

"Because we can't take me to a User hospital," Darius deadpanned.

"Because there's something funny with Program's 'blood'," Beck replied, "Remember the trip to the ER when the twins were born, Paige?"

"Don't I ever," the medic shuddered, "Never again. This is why we didn't go to the hospital when Able was born,"

"But other than that," Paige started, handing over a scarlet and black ring over to Darius and letting him hold it, "You're good to go,"

Darius stroked the black and scarlet metal gently before reaching up over his shoulder and reattaching the ring to its dock, letting it sync and feeling the familiar rush of warmth as it did.

"Just don't yank your Disk out when a rat runs across your path," Beck joked, making Darius glare at him.

"It was just one time and you're not going to let it go…are you?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"You nearly climbing the wall as a rat skittered across the floor of the garage and shrieking like a little girl the whole while was  _hilarious_ ," Beck grinned…just to earn him a pillow to the face as Darius swung his legs over the side of the berth.

"Like that," Darius chuckled as he stood.

Beck gave a light smile and then started laughing.

"Yeah, just like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darius real name is Defcon and he is the 'son' of Rinzler, Tron's 'evil' twin. In Tron: Legacy, Tron was captured and turned into Rinzler via Repurposing, making him evil (and one of Disney's best villains in my opinion! It's always the silent ones that are terrifying...). Rinzler was thrown off at the end of Legacy, reverting back to Tron...but his coding was still in the Monitor, giving him a secondary personality that showed especially when someone he loved was in danger. In Son of Tron, Tron and Yori were brought out of the Grid into our world where they had a son, Beck, and lived a happy life until Beck was involved in a near-fatal accident that took all his memories of his life. Fast forwards a couple years and Beck regained his memories, Rinzler was separated from Tron and then shortly after that Beck was Repurposed as well...hence how Defcon came into the picture. A while later, Beck and Defcon were separated and the two lived normally. After the Grid's War ended, Defcon and Rinzler came back to our World under the names Darius and Richard Bradley. Richard joined the CIA and is rarely home but whenever he can, he spends every waking moment with Darius.
> 
> Darius' scar is from when Rinzler, reset back into original settings (i.e. evil and brainwashed), threw his Disks at the boy and derezzed him. Alan re-rezzed Darius, but he will have that scar for the rest of his life.
> 
> Next time, we see what our Ghosts are up to...and Scott may or may not make an appearance...
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


	5. Scott Does Something Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for how long it's taking me. I've been sidetracked by school and playing League of Legends with friends and my boyfriend. Anyway, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Scott Does Something Stupid

_"RAAAAAAH!"_

Mike's ears twitched towards the backstage as Robby, Sam and Matt came shooting out of the room, laughing hysterically before skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Alright, you yahoos," she sighed, "What'd you do to him?"

"Do what to him?" Mike asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

"He completely deserved it," Robby deadpanned as a sopping wet Scott storming out, fists clenched and seriously  _ticked off_.

"You brats are gonna die… _again_!" the murderer snarled, reaching forwards to grab Sam…only to suddenly jerk backwards, shaking his head violently as his rage-filled eyes flickered, turning soft and gentle.

 **"Sorry,"**  Spring apologized,  **"Couldn't shut him down faster,"**

"No worries, Spring," Matt sighed in relief, "Just glad you did,"

"Give me back control," Scott ordered, reappearing next to Spring as Gold faded in beside Mike.

 **"Not a chance, bunnyman,"**  Gold snarked,  **"You need to cool off…wonder if there's a way to make you a bit nicer…"**

"Fat chance Gold  _Fatbear_!" Scott snarled.

 **"You take that back…"**  Gold growled, her fists clenching as Mike shook her head.

"Here we go again…" she sighed, sitting on a chair.

"You're not going to stop them?" Emily asked, sitting down next to her.

"…Nope," Mike replied, popping the 'p' as she stretched, "I like my limbs where they're at thank you very much,"

"Wise decision," Emily blinked as Gold and Scott had at it.

Scott scratched at Gold while the latter pulled his ears, making Scott roar in pain and hit her. Gold then proceeded to throw him back quite a ways before charging with a roar of her own and tackling Scott, much to the amusement of Spring.

"I am surrounded by children," Mike sighed, shaking her head as she put her head in her hands.

* * *

Darius walked into the building, looking around quickly before turning behind him.

"Ok, you can come in," he called…just to nearly get bowled over as a dark blur shot past him and into the pizzeria, "Able! Calm down! It's just a building,"

"But it's  _Freddy's_!" Able Bradley squealed, bouncing up and down.

Darius gave a sigh and shook his head. He couldn't be mad at the little seven year old boy. Able had been feeling down lately, being the smartest child in his class entitled being among the most bullied. Beck had asked Darius if he'd take Able with him to work, mainly because Able adored Darius.

He looked at the little boy with his spiky brunet hair messed with streaks of gold and his stunningly blue eyes…and Darius smiled, picking up the boy and carrying him to the office.

"Don't worry, little guy," he told him, "You'll have fun enough. I don't know what your father was thinking making you come with me…but I'll figure out something for you to do,"

"Can we play video games?" Able asked, looking up at his uncle almost pleadingly.

"Maybe when the place opens," Darius replied, watching as his nephew squirmed out of his arms, landed as elegantly as either of his parents, and dashed towards the office, giggling the whole way, "Beck…how much sugar did you  _give_  him…"

He came into the office right as midnight struck and his shift started. He handed Able his personal tablet and let the little boy start to play games on it or watch a movie if he so desired. Able sat on Darius' lap and swung his legs happily as he played some game where you launched stylized birds at wooden structures in order to get at just as stylized green pigs.

Darius quietly flashed the lights every once in a while, checking to see if the robots were there…but none showed up. It was nearly four a.m. and Able was getting antsy.

"Uncle Darius?" Able asked, "I need to go to the bathroom,"

Darius closed an eye, "Why didn't you go when we first got here?"

"'Cause I didn't need to then!" Able whined, nearly dancing in place, "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Darius sighed. The bots weren't doing anything, he'd seen them move off the stage, but they were staying in the back room,  _away_  from the bathrooms.

"Alright, Able," he relented, "Just be quick, ok?"

"Kay!" Able beamed before dashing off at a speed that no  _human_  child could reach.

Darius rubbed his arm, over the patterns in his skin that faintly shone. Faster, stronger, smarter…they would never fit in among the Users no matter how hard they tried. There was always something that set them apart…the too still moments of rest, the inhuman reflexes, the sharp, cutting gazes that seemed to lay your very soul exposed…it wasn't just him, Beck, Tron and Rinzler…it was Quorra, Kevin, Yori, Paige, Able, Sona, Lori…even Kevin's son Andrew had it and Andrew was only a quarter Program.

The young man closed his eyes, shaking his head. He just wanted some peace…a place where no one would bother him…

And that's when he heard the faint strains of a music box echoing through the quiet air. Darius opened his eyes again and glared at the door…only to cock his head in confusion as a tall, slender, black figure with a porcelain mask stood quietly in the door.

* * *

Able hummed as he skipped back towards the office, he was nearly out the bathroom hallway…when a tall shape took form in front of him. The young boy's eyes went wide and a huge smile broke out over his face as he gave a squeal of delight.

"Springy!" he cheered, racing towards the golden rabbit and embracing him.

 **"Well, hello there, child,"**  Spring smiled gently,  **"What's your name? And _what_  are you doing out this late?"**

"My name's Able! I'm here with my Uncle Darius!" Able beamed, "He's the Night Guard!"

 **"Is he really?"**  Spring asked before gently taking the child's hand,  **"Why don't I bring you back to him, ok?"**

"Okay!" Able chirped…right as a shudder ran through Spring's body.

"…On second thought," Scott hummed, "Able…do you want to see something cool?"

The young Program's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly as Scott fought Spring down every time the rabbit tried to get back control.

"Follow me," Scott purred, leading the boy towards the back of the room.

* * *

"You must be our new Night Guard," a soft, young girl's voice whispered from the creature as the two grey lights shone through the eyeholes of the mask, "…Darius, right?"

Darius gave a wary nod.

"I'm not going to scare you," the puppet-like creature told him, "I just wanted to meet you. I'm the Marionette. I've been here for nearly fifty years now…"

"I've only been here three nights," Darius deadpanned, making the Marionette give a soft laugh, "Marionette's a mouthful, though…anything else I can call you?"

"I'm…I'm not sure that's exactly a good idea," the Marionette stammered, holding her arms only to look out the door, "Um…could you do me a favor and look at 2B, please?"

Darius raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. Childish laughter echoed through the room and Darius lowered the tablet just to jump backwards as a golden bear materialized in front of him.

"Thanks for that," an older female voice replied, "I wouldn't be able to get in unless you did that,"

"You're Goldie aren't you," Darius stated.

"In a way," the bear shrugged, "But you can call me Mike…everyone does, at least…at this time of the night,"

"Mike…isn't that a…"

"Boy's name, yeah I know," the bear, Mike sighed, "Short for Mikayla,"

"Now that makes sense,"

"I thought we weren't going to tell him," the Marionette deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Did I tell him this place is haunted?  _No_ ," Mike snapped…only to realize what she did, "I'm an idiot,"

"Haunted…" Darius stopped before giving an understanding nod, "Now it makes sense…why you all can move, the 'faulty AI' of you all…the '80s didn't have that kind of tech,"

"Might as well tell him now," Mike shrugged.

"…Fine," the Marionette sighed before turning towards Darius, "You can call me Emily…that's who I was anyway. Emily Fitzgerald,"

The bear reached out her paw and offered it to Darius to shake.

"Mikayla Schmidt…but everyone calls me Mike,"

Darius blinked, "You're the one who fixed the bots in the 90's…"

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "Got myself killed 'bout…what's it been, twenty years ago? Yeah sounds about right. Emily died in '81, I died in '09,"

She gave a soft laugh, her golden eyes shining brightly.

"You gave my brother quite the scare last night," she told him.

"Brother…" Darius started.

"That ol' Fox you kicked in the nose," Mike snicked, "His name was Robby. My son is named after him. You gave Sam a scare too. I want to thank you for those…those two have been  _awful_ ,"

"There's more than the two of you?" Darius asked.

"You've heard of the Missing Children Incident?" Emily asked and Darius nodded, "Mike was the only survivor…her big brother, Robby, and her friends, Matt Harper, Amanda Harper and Sam Wyatt all died that day. They're the other bots you see out there. Matt's Freddy, Amanda's Chica and Sam's Bonnie,"

"So who's the other gold bot?" Darius asked, "The rabbit?"

"Spring?" Mike asked, "Spring's like me…he's got a human soul in him too, but the personality's split. By the way…Gold says hi. She's the other half of me…the bot that I've just so happened to take over,"

"…um…Hi?" Darius blinked, making Mike laugh.

"Anyway, Spring's the nice one," she continued, "It's Scott you have to worry about,"

"Scott?"

"The 'Phone Guy'," Mike told him.

"I thought that was Robby," Darius admitted, making Mike give a loud, long laugh.

"No, no, no," she gasped, "Robby's too young for those. Those tapes were around when I worked here. Scott and I worked together…he also nearly got me killed,"

She frowned and looked down at herself.

"Actually…he  _did_  kill me now that I think about it,"

"Scott's the one who killed us," Emily told Darius, "He killed me in '81, killed the original four in '87 and then got Mike in '09,"

"Gee, what a nice guy," Darius deadpanned.

"He doesn't come around much, but…" Mike shrugged, "We try to keep a lid on him. He's been moving around a lot tonight, we thought we'd come warn you…"

"Last time I saw him, he was at the restrooms," Emily added, "But Spring was…"

"Wait…what?" Darius demanded, fear flooding his being, "You said you saw that thing near the restrooms?"

"Spring's not a thing," Emily growled, "And yes, I did,"

Darius started panicking, picking up the tablet and flashing through the building's cameras frantically.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked only for Mike's eyes to widen.

"I know that look…" she whispered, "Darius…who did you bring here?"

"My nephew," Darius stammered, "His father asked if I could bring him because he'd been getting picked on at school and around the neighborhood…he loved this place and loved me so Beck thought it'd be a good idea…I didn't know there was a psychopath here…AGH!  _USERS_! WHERE IS HE!?"

"You don't think…" Emily started and Mike gave a short nod.

"Darius, there's a good chance that he was taken to the safe room," Mike said slowly, "We need to get him,  _now_. Do you trust me?"

"I don't care if anyone's going to hurt me," Darius growled, rummaging through his backpack and pulling out a smooth, dim ring of scarlet and sable, "I'm not letting anyone hurt my nephew,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott...this is not going to end well for you. You'd think he'd learn. Able is to Darius as Emily is to Spring. Darius would be willing to die for his nephew...but will that happen or will Scott get the beating he deserves?
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've made it to the end. I told you guys, this wasn't going to be long. Mainly, I just wanted to see Scott get what was coming to him. I'm going to take a break from the Halloween stories and work on my other ones. I'll pick the others up again next October.

Chapter 6

Firewall

Able was nearly bouncing with excitement as he was led into the back room by his favorite animatronic, blissfully unaware of the horrible fate that was going to befall him.

"Here we are!" Scott sang as Able dashed forwards…only to stop.

The young Program turned around, blinking rapidly.

"Um…Mister Spring Bonnie?" Able started as Scott shut the door, "There's nothing here…and…why are you closing the door?"

"Well, we can't have you running away from your surprise now, can we?"

Able tensed, every fiber of his being ready to dash away. Being the grandson of the greatest Monitor the Grid had ever known had some benefits. Unfortunately, the ability to sense danger wasn't as strong with him as it was for his sisters. Able wasn't a fighter like his father, he was a healer like his mother…and sadly, his open trust had gotten him into this mess.

A soft, fluttering growl started up in his chest as his own circuit lines began to glow in his fear. Scott's cold green gaze narrowed as he stalked forwards.

"How to end this?" he hummed to himself, "Crushing? Nah, that'd leave a big mess on me, suffocating's too slow…can't cut you to pieces like I did the others…"

He gave a wicked smile.

"Guess I just have to be creative,"

"St-Stay back!" Able stammered, his growl pitching upwards as he backed up.

Scott ignored him…and Able suddenly dashed away at inhuman speed.

"What the…" Scott stammered, "Get back here!"

He reached out to grab the little boy, only for Able to slip away every time. Able ran to the door and banged his little fists on the metal.

"UNCLE DARIUS!" he shrieked, "HELP ME! PLEASE! SAVE ME UNCLE DARIUS!"

Suddenly, Able was yanked away from the door and hoisted high into the air. The little Program started crying, sobbing hysterically as he beat his small fists against the large golden paw.

"Drop. Him.  _Now_ ,"

* * *

01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101100

* * *

Scott's glowing gaze flicked up just to see Emily, Mike and Darius standing in the doorway. Darius had ditched his sunglasses and jacket, revealing his fiery red-amber eyes and the glowing reddish lines that began to light up on his arms.

"What are you going to do about it?" Scott sneered, "You're only a weak, pathetic  _human_ ,"

"Say that again," Darius rumbled, his growl rumbling through the air like thunder on a stormy night.

"You're only human," Scott repeated, "Are you  _deaf_  too?"

And with that, the ring in Darius' hand, his Disk, blazed to life, humming dangerously.

"No, but you might be," Darius snarled, "I said:  _Drop him_ ,"

"Don't think so, weakling," Scott chuckled, "Try an…"

There was a blaze of scarlet and a burst of searing pain and suddenly, Darius was behind him with Able in his arm…while Scott's arm thudded, sparking to the floor.

Scott gave a shriek and whirled to face the snarling Night Guard. Darius settled into a ready position…before dashing forwards, slashing and hacking, creating many deep but thin gashes in Scott's form.

"Weakness…is…human," Darius growled, his rumbling cutting off his words, "I…am  _not_ …a…User,"

He stood upright.

"My name…is Defcon," he snarled, "And tomorrow…is not your…concern,"

He started forwards…only for something thin but strong to grab him.

"Don't hurt him," Emily pleaded, "Not any more than you have,"

"And why…should I…let him live,"

Emily cocked her head as Darius leveled a fiery glare.

"Because you'd be killing a friend of mine," she told him, "Scott might be in control now…but Spring is the one who is most of the time. I think seeing your nephew here was what triggered Scott,"

Darius' gaze flickered once, his circuits casting fiery shadows in the room. Emily's cool grey gaze blinked once before she fell to the ground, her seven year old shade stepping forth, revealing who she really was.

 _"Don't kill my best friend,"_  she asked,  _"You protect those who can't protect themselves. We admire that…Spring was trying to throw Scott off and get your nephew back to you,"_

"She's right, Uncle Darius," Able told him, holding his arm and rubbing it, "His voice changed when he wanted to take me here,"

He bowed his head.

"I shoulda noticed it…"

Darius' fiery gaze dimmed slightly as he leaned down and picked up his nephew.

"I'm going to take him home," he stated as a silver hand laid itself on his shoulder.

Darius turned around to face a young woman with a scarred eye before him. This had to be Mike.

 _"Darius, we don't blame you if you don't want to come back,"_ Mike told him,  _"I know exactly how you feel. I was afraid for my own son when he came here after midnight on those weekend nights. Scott never touched him, but maybe he thought he'd get the wrath of mother bear…literally,"_

She stuck out her slender hand.

 _"But if that is the case,"_  she said,  _"It was an honor working with you,"_

* * *

01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101100

* * *

The next night, Jeremy and little Robby were in the building getting settled in for their shift.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Amanda asked.

"Considering he nearly saw his nephew die…I don't think so," Emily admitted.

"It might be better this way," Robby shrugged as he watched his own nephew walk back in from the kitchen on his rounds, "Just two of them to worry about now…"

"And what fun would that be?" a low baritone voice asked from behind them.

The ghosts all whipped around to see Darius walk in, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a crooked half-smile painted over his features.

"You must be Darius Bradley," Jeremy started, as he and little Robby both walked up to the Program and shook his hand in turn, "Sorry to kinda throw you into all this. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald and this is…"

"You must be 'Little Robby'," Darius smiled, "I heard a lot about you from your mom,"

Jeremy and little Robby both looked at the ghosts, who shuffled uncomfortably, their glowing gazes everywhere but at them.

"You all behaved…right?" little Robby asked.

Silence.

" _Right_ ….?"

"Of course they did," Darius nodded, "We had a rough start…but we've come to an understanding.  _Right_  Scott?"

 **"He's learned not to mess with you,"**  Spring replied, rubbing his arm,  **"He doesn't want another confrontation on his hands,"**

"Good demon," Darius grinned before turning towards the other two living beings, "Shall we begin the night?"

He started walking towards the hallway…when something cold and dark gripped his hand. Darius looked down at the shadowy tendril that wrapped itself around his wrist and then at the golden bear that walked towards him.

"What's the matter, Mike?" he asked.

"Why did you come back?" she questioned, "You could have left and we would have understood…but you came back. Why?"

Darius flashed her a quick smile and tilted his sunglasses down so she could see his playful red-amber gaze.

"I still have a few more nights to go don't I?" he smiled and walked back towards the office, "And I intend to make the most of them all,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, there's a bunch of shenanigans that they get into later on. I'm going back to writing some of the other stories that I have on the site (mainly Twist of Fate and maybe a few Backstage Stories).
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


End file.
